Holiday Rush
by RhulainTheCheetahwolf
Summary: Sonic and Shadow get involved in a last minute shopping benefit, well Sonic volunteered and dragged Shadow into it. But soon an important mission is placed on them and they must decide before it's too late. NOT A YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sonic or the Any mentioned holiday icons. I would also thank hyper-piggle for the inspiration.

**Happy Holidays! :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh come on, it's just for a few hours."

"Of few hours of my dignity in which I like to keep."

"This is just a one time deal."

"I repeat: 'Absolutely not!'"

The Holidays are here again and everyone in Station Square are beginning their last minute Christmas shopping as the light snow falls on the buildings and holiday music play along the streets on Christmas Eve. Children in the parks are playing in the snow, having snowball fights and making snow man. Carolers walk singing just outside the Station Square Memorial Mall, where, inside the staff green room, you'll find two famous hedgehogs, a blue quilled one with green eyes in red with white stripes shoes and a black one with red streaks on his quills and white, red and black jet shoes. Both were arguing over a matter that had been placed on them as required of these two super fast and famous hero and anti-hero.

"Shadow, you'll be wearing a big hat and white beard, no one will know it's really you."

"I don't see why I have to be Santa, Sonic? Can't you get someone else? Why not Knuckles?"

"With his short fuse and tolerance level?"

"Vector?"

"He got banned from being Santa because his mouth couple years ago."

"… Big? He's the perfect size; he's jolly and likes kids."

"He doing a Santa gig at Westopolis."

"Well, the doctor may not want…"

"Actually Eggman's being the big guy at Robotropolis. (1)"

"You're kidding."

"Hey he's not a bad guy all the time."

Shadow, the Ultimate life form, groaned on the soft staff couch and placed his head in his hands in frustration, thinking of a way out of what he would call 'a situation of a humiliating blow to his rep'. Sonic, the Fastest Thing Alive, just waited beside a costume rack that was left for the mall staff. The officials of Station Square had asked Sonic and Shadow to participate in for "Benefit Meet Santa Last Minute Shop Run" where all who meet Santa provide important things for those less fortunate. However, even though Shadow had agreed to help, since he had nothing better to do, he did not agree to the major role he'll be playing.

"Maybe I could give Omega a call…"

"Shads, I don't think the kids will feel comfortable sitting on a metal leg. At least you got the better deal."

"Why?"

Sonic reached into the costume rack and pulled out a green Christmas elf suit and hat, with a red and green striped leotard and green curvy shoes with small jingle bells on the ends. The blue hedgehog looked at his counterpart with an impassive face that know wouldn't normally see on his face.

"I'm your 'little helper' in tights, kids will feel less nervous when they see me first (2), but since you don't want to play your role we could trade-"

"Give me the beard."

* * *

In the center of the mall under a massive decorative pine tree you'll find a mall Santa with piercing red eyes in-between a red hat and a white beard and under the red replica of the jolly suit you'll find the disgruntled black and red hedgehog sitting his holiday throne awaiting his dignity's end.

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Shads, can't you be a bit more enthusiastic?"

"I was."

The blue, red, and green clashed elf shook head, expecting his doppelganger's discomfort. They could hear the children and parents on the other side of the wall, and the photographer was setting the camera for the pictures.

"Fine, you don't have to do the Santa call, but just smile a little and at least give a positive atmosphere."

Shadow gave himself a deep calming breath for his nerves, readjusted in his seat and readied himself for his doom. He watched as Sonic went around the wall and heard the excited cheers to Sonic's fame.

"Hey everyone, yes this year I'm just part of the help because I know who you kids really want to see. So who's ready to see Santa?"

Even louder cheers nearly startled Shadow… nearly. He wasn't usually someone who celebrated any holiday; he sometimes goes to the Christmas parties when he was invited. At times the season made him think of the more calming times he had of this holiday on A.R.K with Maria, but he kept promising himself not to think of it and thought back to his present predicament. Yet, he still thought of those times with a softer expression to his normal hard exterior.

"Here's the first one," called Sonic bringing Shadow out of his thoughts but he subconsciously kept his soft look.

The first meeting went quick since it was just a one year old mongoose, just a simple smile, a click of the camera, and the child left with a friendly wave goodbye. After the first hour things went smoothly since some of the kids, both mobian and human, were either too young or shy. It wasn't until a seven year old dog mobian came onto Shadow's knee that things became interesting.

"And what's your name; have anything you want for Christmas?"

The kid giggled. "You should know if you really are Santa."

Now that was to be expected for any kind of mall Santa, but even so Shadow and Sonic didn't know how to counter it.

"Come on, _Santa_."

The black hedgehog was truly grateful for his great patience. Shadow looked to Sonic for any help but the blue hedgehog just shrugged apprehensively. Yet, before Shadow could reply he felt a strange feeling in the back of his mind. Then a name and a wish came from his mouth.

"Yes, how silly of me David. Now I remember, your special "Spitfire" mountain bike will be waiting for you in the morning."

Surprise lit up on three faces, Sonic looked up with a double take on the response, Shadow hid his look but inwardly he was having a fit of his somehow acquired info, and the surprise awe from the seven year old. The kid then bounced on Shadow's knee with new excitement.

"Wow, you really are Santa! Thanks I can't wait bye!"

As the boy left the two hedgehogs looked at each other. Sonic mouthed 'How did you?', only to have Shadow reply in a whisper, "I don't know but maybe it was just a fluke." Still a little frazzled Sonic silently agreed with Shadow's statement. So he brought another kid up, a human five year old girl this time, up to Shadow's knee.

"Hello, Heather. I have to tell you that your plush pony is all ready for your tree."

That was no fluke.

Sonic did another double take at the pair going back into shock at the disguised Lifeform. 'He didn't even need to ask,' he thought. The girl was squealing and gave the hedgehog Santa a hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Claus."

All throughout the rest of the afternoon and onto the early hours of the evening Shadow and Sonic played their roles with little trouble. Soon the mall would be closing and the kid crowd was thinning which Shadow was grateful for. He still had those strange expected info on the kids and presents, but he decided to talk to Sonic about it afterwards. Soon Sonic brought what looked like one of the last of the children. He was a young, but meek eight year old red head boy with green eyes. He wore a blue snow-coat with a blue striped scarf, a warm looking beanie. On his legs were red sled pants and snow-boots. When Shadow looked into the boys eyes he again had the instant knowledge of his name but for some reason the boy didn't want special present so instead of voicing it Shadow responded to him as a any normal mall Santa.

"Well hello there. What's your name?"

The boy looked at him timidly, but answered softly, "Louie."

"Do you have gift you want for Christmas?"

The boy took his hand and reached into his coat pocket and brought out a little white envelope with a name written in red crayon.

"No, but do you think you can do me a favor?" He held the envelope to 'Santa'. "Can you take this and give it to Shadow the Hedgehog?"

Sure enough, on the envelope face was Shadow's name in red crayon. Shadow took it from the small hand and looked at it. He didn't expect to get a letter from anyone, maybe from Sonic, Rouge and his other 'friends', but not from a stranger, especially a little boy. He looked back at the red head.

"To Shadow?"

"Yeah, he's my favorite, he so cool and runs really fast, maybe faster." He then looked back at the Blue hedgehog elf then back and leaned close to whisper in Shadow's hidden ear. "But don't tell Sonic I said that, I like him but Shadow's better." Shadow had the hide his snort of laughter as he heard the blue blur elf soft scoff at this; he had secretly heard, much to Shadow's smug amusement and Sonic's dismay.

"I know I may not get to see him for real but I wanted to at least give him something that I can show him how much he is my hero before I… go away" Louie said, with muttering softly on the last part.

Shadow inwardly looked perplexed under the fake white beard. _Go away? What does he mean?_

Louie looked back at 'Santa', "So can you give him this letter?"

There was a small pause before Shadow gave the boy a small smile and held down the letter.

"I'll be sure he gets it."

Louie looked up to him and gave a big smile. "Thank you Santa, it's my only wish this year!"

The photographer called out to them, "Say tinsel."

The photo was taken and Louie hopped off Shadow's knee, waved a 'Merry Christmas' to both Shadow and Sonic, who replied back. Shadow looked back at the letter and subconsciously placed it into his quills as he greeted another child, a white dove girl. Unbeknownst to all even the two hedgehogs a darkened figure was watching from the glass roof of the building, with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

* * *

After a half and hour the mall was closed and the early signs of evening was fanning across the partially clouded sky. The two superfast hedgehogs were sitting on a bench just taking in the relaxing crisp air after their long day. The mall was so grateful that they gave each of them gift cards to all the stores for five years, in which they both decided to give most of them to Amy, Cream, her mother, Vanilla, and Rouge. Sonic was wearing a yellow snow coat, fidgeting with his scarf that tails made for him last year, it was blue and red with a white thread signature that said 'To my Big Bro, Sonic' at one end. Shadow was just staring out to the sky watching the snow fall silently, in a black coat Rouge bought him as an early gift. After a while Sonic decided to break the silence on the important matter.

"I still can't believe that you knew all those kids names and what they wanted. That's just weird."

Shadow just massaged this temples as he replied, "I was more afraid that the parents thought I could be a stalker of some kind."

"I don't think they noticed, still how did you exactly know?"

"Again Sonic I don't know? I think maybe I'm going insane and I don't have anyone to blame." Shadow this buried his cold face into his warm hands.

"You could blame me for that."

"Sonic, I have already do blame you for starting all of this."

"Uh… Shadow, that wasn't me."

Shadow looked up at the blue hedgehog, who looked back at him with and equally surprised look. They then looked around from their position until they heard a voice.

"Yoo-hoo, up here!"

Both look up to the top a building be side them and saw a figure jump from the top and land a yard from where they now stood. In front of them was a brown reindeer with small dark drown antlers wearing a red and green scarf. He had bright gold eyes, and a small smile, as he regarded with his hoof-hand in his hip and the other along his side.

"Yo!" he called holding up his hoof- hand in greeting.

Shadow was the first to come out of their initial shock. "How are you?"

The reindeer scratched the back of his head as he replied, "Uh… Call me Blitz, for now."

Sonic then asked, "What did you mean before?"

Blitz then smirked, "Oh, I was the one who relayed that info to ya."

"How?" asked Shadow with his arms crossed.

"Magic," said Blitz, as he waved his hoof-hands to emphasize it.

Shadow scoffed at that, "Hmph, yeah right."

"This coming from someone who shoots lightning bolts?"

"He's got you there, Shads," Sonic pointed out with a shrug.

Shadow just groaned and rubbed his face, "Even if I did believe you, why did you do it?"

Blitz's face softened and looked at the two hedgehogs, "Well you see, my buds and I are in a bit of trouble and you two are the only ones who could help us."

"Us?" Sonic pointed to himself.

"Yeah, please we're running out of time, and this is really important. We don't know who else to ask, if you don't, it will cause a great disaster to everyone and this season."

Silence was hanging along with the silent decent of snowflakes as the reindeer looked at the hedgehogs with pleading eyes. Sonic then looked to Shadow, he was hesitant to go because it was Christmas Eve, but as being a hero he had to follow what should be right.

"What do you think Shadow? You're better at analyzing others than me."

Shadow, who thought that even though he had no real plans and thought of this as ridicules waste of time, just looked into Blitz's eyes. He saw no malice, no threat, and hesitation in his plea.

"He's not lying. But if I find out that this is a waste of time be ready to become target practice for lightning bolts."

The reindeer smiled happily and with a wave of snow sparkling snow a small red sled appeared.

"Great! Hop on!"

Sonic looked at the sled with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, no offence but we can get to where you want us to go at our real speed."

Blitz just smugly smirked, "Yeah, at your usual speed but not at mine at this time of year."

"It that a challenge?"

Shadow just sighed, "As much as I like to race, didn't you say that we needed to hurry?"

Blitz sheepishly tied his sled buckle on as the two hedgehogs got on the sled, "You're right. Alright passengers keep your legs and hands inside the sled, buckle up and brace for a speed you've never been at." He smirked and started doing deep breathes, then stretched his legs a bit.

Shadow just rolled his eyes, while Sonic just sniggered. They buckled in and Shadow crossed his arms. "This still better not be a hoa-a-a-a-a-a-x-x-x-x-x!!!!"

As if experiencing a famous light-speed moment the reindeer and sled sped off then vanished leaving nothing but a sled trail and swirling snow.

What did you think? There will be more. Again thanks hyper-piggie this is for you.

Please reveiw.

(1) Did I spell it right?

(2) Kids are always aprihenive when they meet Santa, so seeing a famous hedgehog in ights should loosen the tention. XD

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I hope every enjoyed thier holidays and I'm sorry for the small wait. But here it is the next chapter in Holiday Rush.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Blitz had stated that they would be at a speed they have never been before; he sure knew what he was talking about. Forced to grasp the sides of the sled, Sonic and Shadow were experiencing a g- force that they felt was about to rip their faces off. From the start from outside the mall to speeding into the unknown Blitz, the mystery reindeer, pulled the sled through the warp and out to pulling it lightly through the sky over a colder silent location. While as Blitz had a satisfied but smug look on his face, the two hedgehogs were getting over the ride which to their surprise lasted 1.34 seconds.

Shadow looked on wide eyed, "No hoax here."

Sonic just nodded then smiled excitedly, "I can't wait to really race you Blitz!"

Blitz laughed, "Ha, ha neither can I but we have more important things."

Sonic pouted as Shadow rolled his eyes only to look at where they were. "Sonic, look up."

The blue hedgehog looked and gaped at a sight he rarely saw. Across a black sky was a dance of lights that swayed and flowed as a river.

"Whoa. The Northern Lights."

"We must be over the Arctic Circle."

"But that means-"

Blitz called out to them, "North Pole straight ahead!"

They looked ahead only to see blank white wasteland, then swirling snow revealed an invisible cloak of wind and sleet to reveal bright lights of what looked like a little town on top of the world.

"Santa's Workshop!" Emerald eyes of the blue blur were filled with the sliver of his childhood belief he thought he never see again. There on the horizon was where the magic of Christmas never died. "So awesome!"

Shadow just looked at the sight with mild surprise. Blitz was just having a good laugh at their expressions. "Ha, told ya!"

Sonic continued smiled until he made a thoughtful face. "Wait a sec… 'Blitz', as in 'Blitzen'?!" He looked at the smirking reindeer.

"Heh, took you long enough. The full name is Blitzen the 145th, but everyone calls me 'Blitz'."

As the sled flew over the premier of the workshop the hedgehogs looked down to see moving figures walking, running, and working in, out, and in the different buildings on plowed roads. In the center was what looked like an airway for planes, at the beginning was a large red sleigh stocked high with a green sack fill with presents and gifts off every kind. A line of the figures was loading the gifts into the sack, then they looked up waving at the reindeer and his passengers, where Sonic waved back and Shadow just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, good," sighed Blitz in relief. "The elves are just finishing loading the presents so we still have time."

"Looks like things are running smoothly," Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah, but the main problem is at the stable."

The sled landed in front of an extravagant stable, Blitz unbuckled from the reigns and leads the hedgehogs inside to face a surprising scene. Elves were moving inside and out of the different stable rooms of the reindeer, carrying blankets, hot water bottles, and containers with a red cross on them to each groaning reindeer. All the reindeer looked pale; they were wearing scarves, booties on their hoofs and were coughing and sneezing. One reindeer was helping the elves carry the medicine and he, like Blitz looked healthy.

Blitz smiled and called out to him, "Hey, Rudy!"

'Rudy' looked back at his friend, but when he looked at the two hedgehogs he smiled greatly, "Blitz! Great you found them." He handed the meds he was carrying to an elf and walked up to meet them. "Hey, names's Rudolph, but call me 'Rudy', its real honor to finally meet you two."

_Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer? _Sonic thought. _He doesn't look like he has a red nose._

"So this was why you came to us," Shadow stated, looking around to the other sickly reindeer.

"Yeah, it's a strong flu bug that got through; Blitz and I were away charting a new route, so we were lucky not to get it."

"With most of the team sick and just the two of us can't pull all those presents, we can't make our annual run," said Blitz, standing next to Rudy. "No reindeer, no presents for the children."

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, Sonic was willing, but Shadow still looked skeptical. "But why ask us?"

Rudy answered, "Well you witnessed how really fast Blitz went, and there's no other reindeer healthy enough to help. You two, with your strengths and speeds are the only other ones capable enough to help pull the sleigh."

"You want us to help pull the sleigh?" Sonic asked excitedly. "Sweet!"

"Hold on," said Shadow. "I came here to see if this could be real, not to pull a sleigh."

The two reindeer looked at him surprised, while Sonic just shook his head. He should have known Shadow wouldn't step up to things like this at first.

"I already had an undignified experience I don't need another one where I have to wear sleigh bells on my ankles."

Sonic sighed, "Hey, I had to wear clashing tights, and you don't see me crying about it."

"Hey you got a problem with tights?" called an elf, who was walking by with blankets. He was wearing similar tights that Sonic had worn.

Sonic waved his hands in front of himself in defense, "Oh, no, no, no! Not at all, in fact you look splendid in them."

The elf just humphed, and walked on leaving a relieved hedgehog behind. Sonic then looked back to Shadow, his arms still crossed.

"Please Shadow," said Rudolph. "Even with Sonic we won't be strong enough to pull it. You don't have to like it, but we really need your help as well."

Shadow stood at the stable entrance with his back turned from them, not acknowledging them and waiting beside the little sled. Sonic knew Shadow would be stubborn about this, but he knew that the black hedgehog was more than he let on. Despite being an anti-hero he was still a hero of sorts and with his type of personality Sonic knew what would convince Shadow.

Sonic sighed, "Fine Shadow, but know this." He saw the black ears perk up a bit. "As long as I have known you, you never break your promises." Shadow turned his head a little to the blue hedgehog and raised an eyebrow in question. The two reindeer looked on as Sonic continued. "Remember all those kids you promised at the mall? Sure, those wishes were for Santa, but you were the one who made them. If you don't help and you break those promises, don't you think that will damage your overall pride more than your dignity?"

Turning back to the black sky watching the flowing lights, Shadow thought back to those events. There was a point that the kids did make there wishes to Santa, yet he was the one they made them. He thought back to those wishes, most did make wishes for themselves, but there were those who wished for their friends, their families, and to others who they thought really needed gifts. A thought of one child came to mind, one with red hair but he couldn't place a name*. Shaking the thought, Shadow had reluctantly admitted that Sonic was right; he never let a promise be broken. He sighed and turned back to the three waiting figures in the stable.

"…Fine, let's get this over with." He turned to Sonic glaring at him with a warning. "But if you tell anyone…"

Sonic smiled and chuckled, "Ha, ha, yeah, yeah you'll chaos blast me until next year."

"Great, Rudy and I will set things up," exclaimed Blitz, as he and Rudolph ran outside to the sleigh.

Shadow was starting to have second thoughts when a big shadow came up to his side. The two hedgehogs looked behind to a man, who wore a rode of red, brown, green and white colors with holly, snow and tree designs all over, tied around wool pants, and shirt. On his head was a hat that was woven in plaid colors of brown green and white and the same on his full hand covered mittens. He did have the familiar beard of white from his jaw, the same twinkle of kindness in his eye behind his glasses, and a smile that lit up the heart. The very air around this man was filled with the spirit of Christmas. Both hedgehogs stared in awe as the man acknowledged them.

"Thank you both so much for coming here and aiding us."

_Whoa, the big man himself, _thought Sonic in his childish joy.

_Why couldn't I have worn that instead of that jolly suit? _though Shadow. _Would have spared some of my dignity._

Mr. Claus came up and shook Sonic's hand then Shadow's to greeting and gratitude. "Again thank you, I aspirate your cooperation. Don't worry you may just help us long enough until the presents are light enough for just Blitz and Rudy to pull the rest." They walked back to the sleigh with its load of presents. "Now, let's hook you boys up and get ready for the flight."

"Flight?" Shadow stopped suddenly. "Uh oh, Sonic!"

Sonic stopped and turned back to Shadow, "What is it now?"

"Sonic, we can't fly."

"Oh no," exclaimed Sonic, face palming his forehead. "And the only way we can fly at our speeds is if we go super, but we need the chaos emeralds."

Shadow reached into his quills and brought out the green emerald, "I have one, but it'll take us too long to get the rest."

Mr. Claus just smiled knowingly and reached into his rode. "You mean these?" Out of his inside pockets were the other six glowing jewels of power. Wide eyed but relived Sonic and Shadow took the gems and stood back. All around elves and reindeer watched in fascination as the gems glowed bright. Sonic looked to Shadow with a soft grin on his face.

"Ready Shadow?"

The black hedgehog nodded and both let the gems float around them. By closing their eyes they concentrated on focusing the power, everyone watched in awe as the emeralds floated in a circle around the two hedgehogs having their energy being absorbed. With a flash of a blinding light the hedgehogs revealed themselves, Sonic was glowing gold, while Shadow radiated with platinum gold and red streaks. Blitz smirked as he looked to Rudy.

"Looks like you have some competition, Rudy."

The red nosed reindeer looked back at him sourly, "Ha, ha really funny."

Soon they were fashioned with the sleigh holders, Rudy and Blitz in front and Sonic and Shadow behind. Santa gave his speech to the elves.

"Thank you all for your hard work for another great year, and lets thank Shadow and Sonic the Hedgehogs for coming to our aide this night." Cheers were heard all around, Sonic smiled and bowed while Shadow just nodded out to them again. Santa sat down in his sleigh and grabbed hold of the reigns. "Ready boys?"

"Yes sir," cried out the reindeer and Sonic. Shadow just 'hned'.

"Rudolph, light the way."

Rudy smirked back and in an instant his nosed glowed a bright red, brighter then from the super forms of the hedgehogs, surprising them both.

"Now that's a shinning red nose," murmured Sonic.

"Into the sky!" exclaimed Saint Nick.

The reindeer and super hedgehog tugged and pulled until with the swirling magic of the snow the sleigh was lifted up. Brought on by the cheers of the elves the sleigh glided into the sky ringing with the laughter of Mr. Claus.

"Now," he pointed out. "To top speed."

Rudy and Blitz looked back smugly at Sonic and Shadow. "Try and keep up," said Rudy.

"Wouldn't want to get dragged on by you too," Blitz smirked.

The two hedgehogs smirked back.

"Let's go!" cried out the sleigh rider.

With the magic of the reindeer and the super speeds of the hedgehogs the sleigh and its cargo sped off into the blacked night.

* * *

Hope you liked this chap. There's just one more. Again Happy Holidays and New Year.

*Look to the first chap.


End file.
